


Five Words

by Palabun



Series: Tomorrow and Tomorrow [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cats Gonna Cat, Collars, Completely Appropriate Use of a Tail, Dominant Exarch, Feral Behavior, Food Dish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, He's Waited a Hundred Years to Throw Wide Those Gates After All, Leashes, Let the Exarch Fuck, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Patch 5.1: Vows of Virtue; Deeds of Cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabun/pseuds/Palabun
Summary: For many, the Warrior of Light is a savior and a paragon. But to those closest to him he's just a man - a man with a hidden desire. And who else is better suited to fulfill that desire than someone with a hundred-year obsession with him and a piece of his soul?Based offTomorrow and Tomorrow, but can be read without.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Tomorrow and Tomorrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Having finished traveling the long road of persuing ways to return the Scions to the Source, R'yhuven was tired. It had been a stressful week, and all he wanted was to curl up in the bedroom window with G'raha.

Instead, once the Miqo'te pair entered their home and closed the door R'yhuven saw the wrong kind of red. "What in all seven Hells is _wrong_ with you Raha!!"

It was the first moment they had to talk since their recent adventures. For days R'yhuven had stewed over G'raha offering his life to save the Scions, and now the lid was off.

G'raha wilted against the door. "'Tis the fault of my clumsy, fumbling hand that they are trapped here to begin with. To hear they might all die because of me…I could not merely stand there and pretend there is no solution…"

Never before had R'yhuven gone from livid to apologetic so quickly. It didn't take a Miqo'te's nose to pick up on the fear emanating from G'raha. He knew how much guilt G'raha felt about his mistakes, and while Krile had lamented the brash Miqo'te's self-sacrificial nature, R'yhuven suspected G'raha's current actions were him punishing himself.

There was no need to add fearing the person he loved most to G'raha's already heavy burden. In a single breath R'yhuven smiled, turned, and headed to the bedroom. "I think Alisaie was very clear on their stance on _that_. We'll find a solution where everyone lives, no exceptions allowed."

Light footsteps padded behind him. "You…aren't angry with me?"

"I was. All week." R'yhuven answered honestly. "But also like Alisaie said, it's because you seem to think you can dictate when your life ends. Eventually I'll get that notion out of your head. I consider it a failing on my part it's not."

The footsteps stopped. Pleased with himself, R'yhuven opened the bedroom door, then looked over his shoulder. "Is there something more exciting than helping me change clothes out there?"

G'raha shook his head and hurried inside.

\--

Once they both dressed down G'raha headed straight for the kitchen. R'yhuven tried to polish his armor in the living room, but feline curiosity got the better of him and he peeked inside.

"Ah-AHCHOO!"

Everything was white. In the midst of the flour storm a large bowl of dough sat covered while G'raha worked on another. The sneeze alerted the baker to R'yhuven's presence. "Out."

His face said not to question him. The armor polishing resumed without another word. When bread smells began drifting to R'yhuven's nose he couldn't help himself, however, and poked his head back in.

This time the air and counters were free of flour. Now G'raha meticulously cut vegetables, his eyes slowly raising to meet R'yhuven's without his hands faltering. "You appear to have returned."

The continued cutting was ominous, but R'yhuven's curiosity overpowered his common sense. "I can't help it. It smells so good from the living room all I can think about is eating bread."

A strange appliance next to the stove caught R'yhuven's attention. G'raha followed his gaze, lifting the device's lid to put the newly cut vegetables inside. "I found this in one of the Tower's kitchens. It's used to cook food over long periods of time without having to tend to it. Since we have a full day tomorrow I thought using it for dinner would be perfect."

Intrigued, R'yhuven bounded over to stare. His proximity triggered the scholar in G'raha, and he explained how the appliance worked while finishing cutting and retrieving his bread from the oven, effectively sparing R'yhuven any repercussions for not listening.

\--

That wouldn't do. Seeing how hard G'raha had worked in the kitchen it was only fair for R'yhuven to repay him in kind. He guided the cook into the armchair in the living room, propped his feet up on an ottoman, and secured all the necessary items for a pedicure.

"Yhuven, I find your growing repertoire of skills to be suspect."

G'raha crossed his legs while working on an Allagan tomestone. He didn't look away from it to speak.

"I simply wish to bring you some well-deserved comfort." R'yhuven uncrossed G'raha's legs, cleaning his feet and wrapping them in a warm towel. "Being on the receiving end of such… _service_ …makes me full able to appreciate the benefits of doing the same for others."

"'Others'." Disdain dripped from G'raha's reply.

"I do have to practice on someone."

The foot attempting to thwart R'yhuven's efforts by re-crossing was pulled from mid-air. Before G'raha could mount a full offensive it was covered in lotion and firmly between R'yhuven's expert hands. "Unless, you would allow yourself to suffer my inexperience?"

Fabric rustled as G'raha slid down in his seat slightly. "I suppose I could, for you."

He tried to hide his face behind his work. R'yhuven caught the flash of G'raha's tongue licking his lips and had to force himself not to purr. "Truly, I am grateful…"

G'raha's tail flicked erratically against the armchair in defiance of its owner's attempts to seem calm. The tomestone defense lasted until R'yhuven slid his lotion-covered fingers between G'raha's toes, then pulled them back to massage him with both hands.

All pretenses were officially off. Crimson and white wrapped around R'yhuven's neck, the clattering of the tomestone to the floor accenting G'raha's shivering gasp of surrender.

"I…I need to f-finish…"

"I don't see why you can't."

A perfect foot kicked R'yhuven square in the middle of his forehead. _Good, there we are._

The blow only phased R'yhuven's lower half. He occupied his mouth with the tip of G'raha's tail as he claimed the newly presented appendage.

Now that the other Miqo'te's plan had officially failed he finished sliding into his seat, all thoughts of work forgotten. R'yhuven wasn't sure what was more of a turn on - G'raha's quiet moans, or the impending retaliation for not heeding any of his wishes.

When both feet were fully attended to the neglected device landed back in its owner's lap. R'yhuven smoothly picked up a bottle of clear polish after the return, noting that despite the renewed tapping above him, his mouth remained full. It let him concentrate on each meticulous stroke of his brush, not wanting anything short of his best work on the canvas before him.

Eventually R'yhuven was satisfied. He closed the bottle, reluctantly pulled G'raha's tail free, and stood. G'raha had resumed ignoring him. "Done!"

Not a sound. "Raha?"

Still nothing. Feeling bold, R'yhuven slowly reached out to take G'raha's crystalline hand in his. It failed to evoke a reaction.

_He's really upset…_

Crystal blue filled R'yhuven's vision as he turned G'raha's wrist upward for a kiss, followed by the smallest flick of his tongue to the same spot.

This time the foot landed solidly in R'yhuven's groin. Any worries about the state of the polish were worked away by the press of G'raha's heel to R'yhuven's so far untouched hardness. R'yhuven couldn't stop grinding his hips into the toes grasping and releasing the head of his cock any more than he could stop himself from biting down on G'raha's wrist with all his strength.

He had every intention of remaining that way until, as abruptly as the situation started, R'yhuven landed face first in the now empty chair. His reflections had a good laugh at his expense when upon sitting up he found a note on the ottoman.

"'Tomorrow, nine hundred hours in the Ocular. Do not be late.' Oh, he can't be serious…"

The Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness were scheduled to conduct a security inspection of the Musica Universalis Markets with the city guard in the morning ahead of escorting a visiting delegation from Eulmore around the Crystarium. G'raha and R'yhuven had planned on having some alone time before then, but R'yhuven hadn't thought it would be quite so literal.

"Do you think I made him _too_ mad?"

This time R'yhuven knew his conversation partner wouldn't reply. His first creation, the flower G'raha called crystalbloom, had a new home within an upright picture box in the living room. "I wonder if I could…what's this?"

He noticed writing on the back of the note. "'Dinner is waiting. Love, Raha.'"

Sweet sentiment floated R'yhuven into the kitchen. A vase of flowers awaited him next to a covered dish and a pot of hot water with tea.

Fresh bread and cooking meat smells awaited him as well. R'yhuven took in the carefully laid trap, looked down at the front of his pants, and uttered a brief prayer for his self-control.

\--

In the end, R'yhuven barely survived the rest of the night without falling to any of his hedonist urges. The prepared fish and rice left for him was one of G'raha's usual amazing meals, but having to eat it in the midst of the next night's dinner was torture.

Likewise, finishing polishing his armor should have been a neutral, mind-clearing task. Instead, rubbing the clear coat of oil onto the metal repeatedly brought on highly suggestive imagery, so much so that R'yhuven had to keep talking with the crystalbloom as a distraction.

He hoped G'raha was having fun watching him suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning R'yhuven strolled toward the Ocular at five minutes to nine hundred hours. As the Warrior of Darkness it wasn't hard to garner attention, but with his heavy armor gleaming like a second sun and his hair loose around his shoulders it was non-stop compliments from his home to the Crystal Tower. R'yhuven wondered if the gate guard would ever be right again.

At two minutes to nine hundred hours he knocked on the doors. They opened promptly, and R'yhuven let himself in fully steeled to spend the day with five words between himself and the Exarch.

_Click._

Nose upturned, lips quirked, and hands smoothly tucking the crystalbloom key back into his robes, G'raha stepped off a stool by the door. R'yhuven froze in disbelief, the voices of his soul all falling silent.

_Collar._

_He put a collar on me._

_My Raha…put a COLLAR…_

While R'yhuven tried to process events another set of footsteps started coming down the hallway. G'raha brought a finger up to his lips, then walked towards the center of the Ocular.

In a few steps R'yhuven felt a tug at his neck. _There's a leash?? I can't see it - he must have made it Vanish too. How long is it? Does he have it wrapped up? Can I -_

All the possibilities whirled in R'yhuven's mind. Lyna had arrived for the inspection, however, so he couldn't afford to be distracted.

Her mouth began moving, probably saying something important. None of it registered in R'yhuven's ears. He was a Miqo'te with a collar. The collar had a key. The key symbolized his heart for the person he loved most. The person he loved most had put the collar on him.

And seemed to also be talking on R'yhuven's behalf, because now they were moving. To where R'yhuven had no clue - G'raha had complete control over the unknown amount of distance he could go. Keeping alongside him presented the least chance of reaching the end of the leash.

_Run. Runrunrunrunrun-_

Every feline instinct in R'yhuven's body wanted to take off and drag G'raha behind him. He had to appease them by reminding his feral side that paying attention to the inspection would keep G'raha safe.

They switched to focusing his senses of smell and hearing instead, giving R'yhuven an edge as he and Lyna questioned the stall owners and Crystarium guards about their security measures. Most had followed all the provided instructions, but some had grown complacent due to the peace in the city granted by the Exarch's protection and lied about their preparedness. R'yhuven's Miqo'te senses didn't lie, however, and once called out they quickly changed their tunes.

Of course, the Crystal Exarch wouldn't be asked to help secure the Markets. Yet suddenly he was interested in observing the Warrior of Darkness's every action. For all his attempts R'yhuven couldn't seem to get more than four fulms away from his keeper, even with the various wrist motions G'raha disguised as pushing invisible strands of hair from his face while keeping a silent distance.

\--

Several completely innocent four fulm strolls later R'yhuven was sure that was his maximum range of motion, or at least the most G'raha would consistently allot him. Neither he nor his reflections believed the other Miqo'te had his whole hand on the table.

Length of the leash aside, the leather collar was definitely meant as a token of affection. The softest of fur lined the inside, and it fit snugly around R'yhuven's neck to simulate the press of another body against his. R'yhuven knew if he could see it he would be impressed.

Around noon the inspection ended, and Lyna brought the two Miqo'te to meet the visiting Eulmoran delegation at the city's front gate. The group of eight citizens had petitioned Mayor Chai to arrange a visit to the Crystarium Markets for potential trade opportunities. As a gesture of goodwill the Exarch offered to conduct their tour himself along with the hero of Norvrandt.

\--

They strolled across the aetheryte plaza back to the Musica Universalis Markets. Now there were extra guards stationed throughout the area and every stall was properly secured. R'yhuven let G'raha do all the talking at each stop, opting to keep his ears and nose to their excited guests.

When the tour ended the Eulmorans requested some time to talk with their benefactors privately. The Exarch led them to a prepared meeting room towards the back of the Markets, away from the crowds and the guards.

G'raha and R'yhuven lingered in the back, letting everyone else in the room ahead of them. R'yhuven spoke in their first conversation of the day.

"They're all mercenaries. Just as we and Mayor Chai suspected."

R'yhuven knew the sounds and smells of well-maintained armor hidden beneath clothing. His inner feline was proud of itself for catching the deception so quickly. "So now what?"

The roguish, self-assured grin on G'raha's face promised a bad time for their guests. He walked the pair into the meeting room, making sure to indicate the leash remained in place with the dramatic gesture he used to seal every exit from the room down to the windows.

"Run wild, my dear hero."

Five words.

Aetheric wings enveloped R'yhuven, protecting G'raha from the mercenaries' onslaught. Their attacks bounced harmlessly off R'yhuven's shield, and when Passage of Arms ended he bounced the shield painfully off the face of their closest assailant.

With practiced ease he caught it midway to his next target. R'yhuven knew G'raha wouldn't let the leash be a hindrance, so he didn't hesitate to rush the healer in the middle of the group with Intervene.

As expected G'raha moved with him. Exchanging their healer for two angry Miqo'te didn't appear to be in the mercenaries' plans, sending half the remaining six scrambling away as the rest held their ground. When G'raha began casting a spell the three melee fighters tried to converge on him to no avail thanks to R'yhuven Covering him.

For their trouble they received an eye-searing stun. R'yhuven always appreciated working with the rare White Mage, but he wasn't particularly fond of having Holy spells cast right next to him. He made an exception for G'raha, as always, laughing maniacally as the three mercenaries caught in its effect dropped to the ground. The rest looked away and shielded their eyes.

R'yhuven only felt a little bad about catching two of the three remaining conscious mercenaries with Intervene and throwing them into G'raha's next Holy. The last scrambled around the room, trying futilely to escape out every locked Tower crystal infused door and window.

Meanwhile, G'raha calmly stepped out of his pile every bit the ruler R'yhuven knew him to be. A small tug at R'yhuven's neck let him know his four fulm restriction had returned. He welcomed it, more than glad to stand side-by-side with G'raha while he confronted the final survivor. "You may either provide the details of your plans to us now and be granted more hospitality than your peers, or you may continue to be inconvenienced on our behalf."

The choice seemed straightforward to R'yhuven, but as those foolish enough to pick fights with him were wont to do the mercenary tried one last desperate attack with the hidden knife R'yhuven already knew they had. The attack wasn't worthy of his sword or shield - he kicked the knife away and pinned the offending arm to the wall with his foot.

Both Miqo'te exchanged amused smirks before turning them on their prey. "Inconvenience it is then."

\--

Minutes later R'yhuven and G'raha casually strolled out of the room and into the guards waiting for them. Rumors of a possible attack on the Crystarium by Eulmoran dissidents had surfaced after R'yhuven last left the opulent city to aid his companions. A small faction of citizens not only refused the notion of helping their fellow man, but also thought the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness to be over-exaggerated figureheads, and weren't above using their wealth to prove their points.

"It just goes to show you can bring the night sky back and some people _still_ won't be impressed!"

All the guards, including Lyna, had a good laugh at R'yhuven's complaint while securing the pile of unconscious mercenaries. "All humor aside." G'raha interjected. "We have had quite the day and will be retiring."

They parted ways with the crowd. G'raha led R'yhuven around a corner, then teleported them to their house when the coast was clear. R'yhuven's tail swished in anticipation of the food he could smell from outside the front door.

"Patience."

When G'raha opened the door he reached up and unclipped the leash. "Free yourself from your armor while I finish dinner. You have more than earned a reward for today's efforts."

Leaving his staff at the coat rack, he proceeded into the kitchen. The silence left in his wake sat heavier than any from the last two days. Dealing with the mercenaries had barely been an effort for R'yhuven, but now he was sweating as if he'd run a marathon.

Rather than placing his armor in storage it went back on the armor stand R'yhuven used to polish it. Nervous heat prickled R'yhuven's forehead as he walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the full-length mirror.

A light touch to his neck dispelled the collar's glamour. Just as he predicted it was finely crafted. Most notably, the leather dyed the same color as his eyes held a setting of Tower crystal, from which the lock hung.

_Runrunrunrunrunrun!_

R'yhuven's hand fumbled through his bags until it closed on its target. The collar sailed across the room once he unlocked it with his copy of the crystalbloom key. Wide-eyed and fangs slightly bared, he watched it roll and clatter to a stop on a nearby counter.

Somehow he managed to drag himself into the shower. Cold water beat down on his head and back, wet hair obscuring his vision as he braced himself against the shower wall to watch the water pour down the drain. _Almost there…just…just have to make it through dinner…and then…_

Upon exiting the shower R'yhuven tried to avoid looking at the collar. He dried off, dressed down, and regained his composure in the mirror. There was no leaving the room without passing it, however, and he kept his head high on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

It stayed up the whole way back. R'yhuven entered the kitchen confidently, paying absolutely no attention to the comforting press of fur-lined leather around his neck.

G'raha smiled from the kitchen table and waved for R'yhuven to sit. He wore normal clothing and sat barefoot at his usual chair. R'yhuven's chair was missing.

A large floor pillow was in its place. Concentrating on the act of putting one foot in front of the other, R'yhuven approached the pillow slowly. Next to it sat two silver dishes - one full of water, the other holding a serving of the stew that had been cooking since the previous night.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

Five words.

R'yhuven dropped to the floor. Plush and luxurious, the pillow held R'yhuven's weight with ease, not allowing a hint of hardness through. Under different circumstances he could have fallen asleep on it. Instead he settled for a brief knead, making a comfortable spot for the trial ahead.

Ever so carefully he curled his tail around his feet and lowered his face to the food dish. R'yhuven let his feline instincts guide him as he made his first lap at the heavenly scented stew.

It was quickly followed by a second, then a third. The cooking device had turned the stew into a melt-in-the-mouth experience. Aside from unavoidably getting food around his mouth there were no other hindrances - the meat and vegetables were cut in the perfect size for a hungry house Miqo'te.

A light tap to his back diverted R'yhuven's attention. From his chair G'raha offered a napkin. "Here. Unfortunately, try as you might you can't lick your face."

R'yhuven laid his head in G'raha's lap and waited patiently. His face was wiped clean, followed by a gentle pat on the head.

Now the water dish was fair game. Any embarrassment at his situation had long passed, emboldening R'yhuven to dip his tongue the water without a care.

As casually as if they were in the position often, G'raha slid both his feet underneath R'yhuven's shirt and rested them on his back. Purring would interfere with R'yhuven's ability to eat and drink, leaving him to wrap his tail around one of G'raha's legs to show his affection.

Above him G'raha ate quietly. He teased R'yhuven with the occasional brush of bare soles over his skin to go along with the constant warm weight holding him down. Between the collar, the clear love put into the food, and G'raha's presence, R'yhuven couldn't have felt safer expressing his inner feline.

\--

At the end of their meal R'yhuven's tongue was tired, but he was inexorably content. Once the bottom of his food dish gleamed silver he submitted himself for one final cleaning.

G'raha took his time drawing the napkin over R'yhuven's face. His hands lingered in the dark blue head of hair in his lap, bringing out the purr R'yhuven had withheld earlier. The light, alternating scratch of nails followed by crystal across R'yhuven's scalp urged him into a post-dinner nap. Feeling his hair fall free as G'raha untied his ponytail didn't help.

"Get comfortable. I'll clean up."

R'yhuven oozed bonelessly back down to the pillow. He watched G'raha pick up the floor and clear the tabletop, sleepily noting the intact nail polish. Gentle water sounds and the soft clinking of dishes filled the kitchen, lulling R'yhuven's eyes closed for good.

_Click._

The sudden sound woke him with a start. G'raha knelt beside him, one hand at his collar having just reattached the leash. Visible at last, the red-dyed leather hanging from R'yhuven's neck looked at least ten fulms long.

Its holder wore a neutral expression. "It's a beautiful night out."

Five words.

R'yhuven couldn't believe it.

Neither could his reflections. They had all been certain dinner was the end of the day's events and let their guards down. Now R'yhuven's formerly appeased feline instincts were back screaming urgent demands.

If any of his internal conflicts showed G'raha paid it no mind. He took R'yhuven's hands and helped him stand. In a blink they were on the balcony. The piano was absent, leaving the two Miqo'te, the planters at the edge, and the field of crystalbloom as the balcony's occupants.

R'yhuven inhaled deeply as he surveyed the area. G'raha waited beside him with the leash, seemingly wanting him to take the first action. His gaze traveled the length of the red leather, its color complementary to G'raha's fur, and exhaled through his nose.

Then he unclipped the leash from his neck, took the end in both hands, and whipped both it and a startled G'raha clear off the side of the Crystal Tower.


	4. When Failure's the Only Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had only intended on there being one more chapter, but seeing how I'm in the process of moving across the country and might not get to finish for a while I broke things up a bit so you're not completely left hanging for another month.
> 
> Merry almost Christmas!

They were face to face again the instant R'yhuven turned around. Completely unfazed, G'raha tossed the leash aside, his eyes indicating he was actively channeling the Tower's energy.

_NOW we run._

R'yhuven's opening grab missed cleanly as G'raha leapt backward. When he tried to close the distance the other Miqo'te sprinted away, and R'yhuven gave chase with a spirited howl.

Bobbing white fur consumed R'yhuven's vision. G'raha's tail danced just out of reach of his swipes. R'yhuven's heart sang with every beat as he struggled to keep pace - he couldn't remember the last time he ran simply for the joy of it.

The effort only served to energize him more. It gave him a tailwind, which he put into a soaring leap that knocked G'raha off balance and sent them tumbling to the ground together. Crystalbloom petals scattered everywhere as they rolled until the back wall of the balcony stopped them abruptly.

R'yhuven wound up on top. An arrogant, bright-eyed gaze met his wild one, filling him with the urge to take it off.

So he did. The punch landed directly on G'raha's jaw, snapping his head to one side, but just as quickly G'raha recovered enough to headbutt R'yhuven in the face. Each Miqo'te rolled to their feet to retreat and glare at the other.

G'raha wiped at the blood trickling from his mouth, the wound healing with an aetherial trail.

R'yhuven wiped at the blood trickling from his mouth, the wound healing with an aetherial trail.

They charged back in. This time they met hand to hand, all bared fangs and feral snarls in the moonlit contest of who would overpower whom. Against almost anyone else the answer would have been obvious, but with the backing of the Tower G'raha once again presented an alluring challenge.

And R'yhuven absolutely _loved_ being challenged.

More flower petals scattered at their bare feet as they grappled, the snarling increasing in intensity as neither of them conceded ground. An invisible bond tied them together, more controlling than any leash, and the one who managed to claim possession of it would have the other completely at their mercy.

It was too good an offer. R'yhuven lost himself in the possibilities of the moment and let his guard down. G'raha didn't hesitate to take hold and punish him for it, tossing him away with a throw. Once more R'yhuven rolled through the flowers, coughing out a mouthful of petals while righting himself.

Two intensely bright garnet pools froze him in place when he turned over. Looking away was not an option - G'raha had both the Tower and R'yhuven at his command. His captor straddled him, hands at either side of R'yhuven's shoulders.

Eternity passed within their shared gaze until G'raha broke the spell by leaning down. Partway he paused, his eyes unwavering as he casually dismissed both their clothing. The night breeze caressing R'yhuven's skin only fanned his passions higher.

Lightning fast, he hissed and lashed out. Crimson droplets welled up from the lines carved across G'raha's crystal-touched cheek. No retaliation came for the rebellious action - not a verbal rebuke, nor an attempt at physical restraint.

Slowly, G'raha drew a finger over the bloodied furrows. They healed the same as before. The red-coated mark of R'yhuven's misdeeds dragged over his lips, setting him to trembling in a poor attempt at restraint. Failure was the only option, the _best_ option, and R'yhuven let himself take it with an hungered swipe of his tongue that sent a teasing prickle of aether through him.

His fall brought a gentle smile to G'raha's face. The crystal spanning G'raha's chest became R'yhuven's distraction as the descent resumed. Another assault threatened to unleash itself on the blatant exposure at the light touch of G'raha's nose to his ear.

R'yhuven was a raging fire. He didn't want to be put out with kindness or gentleness. He needed another flame to feed his and was willing to fight to rekindle it if he had to.

Only the warmth of the key around G'raha's neck against R'yhuven's shoulder staved him off. His ear angled away from the unwanted touch. G'raha chased him, a sigh disturbing the fine hairs lining the sensitive skin.

"MINE!"

"AHH!!"

R'yhuven screamed in agony as G'raha bit his ear _hard_. It actually made him tear up, but the teeth and fangs clamped onto him weren't budging.

His instincts completely took over under the attack, renewing their fight. Now R'yhuven hissed, spat, and writhed, clawing at G'raha to free himself despite every scratch healing immediately, while G'raha growled angrily into his ear.

Then the pressure lifted, providing what R'yhuven thought would be a chance to finally go on an offensive. Unbeknownst to him, however, G'raha's right hand had snuck free. It skimmed lightly down R'yhuven's heaving chest, over his dampened stomach, and eventually took hold of the source of R'yhuven's problems.

All the fight drained from him. His inner feline went belly up, both it and R'yhuven purring loudly as divine warmth enveloped his straining cock. He'd been hard since they arrived on the balcony and he initiated the series of events whose winner had been decided before it began.

R'yhuven clung to the back he had been scoring not moments ago, his fevered thrusting into G'raha's hand quickly bringing him to the release he had needed for hours. It was his first experience being fully engulfed by the crystalline flesh, and he marveled at the sensation even as he sought to stain its faceted surface.

So when G'raha drew back R'yhuven whined. Annoyance threatened to end his purring, but it faded quickly with the meeting of their slick arousals. Eyes fixed downward, G'raha wrapped them both in his shaky grasp.

An inferno coursed through R'yhuven. He was reduced to ragged, panting moans and the places where they slid against each other in a primal dance. So too was G'raha, sounds the likes of which R'yhuven had never heard before throwing more and more kindling onto his pyre.

It made him regret not holding out longer but he couldn't. Not when they both refused to look away. Pure euphoria flooded in behind the heat as R'yhuven watched himself come, his cock having just cleared G'raha's hand. Each pearl-white trail arced across his chest only deepened his purr, satisfying R'yhuven's inner voices at last.

He couldn't help having one last bit of fun with his attentive lover. In full sight R'yhuven casually twirled a finger through the cum on his chest, then drew it over G'raha's visibly quivering hardness. The wide-eyed Miqo'te choked out a final uncharacteristic sound, and R'yhuven took over holding him while he came. It took willpower for R'yhuven to not have dessert with his dinner.

Stars whirled past R'yhuven's eyes when he attempted to sit up, however. Only crystalbloom stared back at him after the abrupt flip, and realizing the vulnerable position he found himself in R'yhuven immediately dropped his tail.

_No…no way…he wouldn't…would he…?_

This time R'yhuven, his fragments, and his instincts all held their breath. The stillness felt strange in the wake of the last few minutes, but they all knew it wouldn't last long as G'raha slowly yet assertively leaned over R'yhuven's prone form.


	5. Unleashed Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd finish this soon - happy close enough to the new year!

Several seconds passed without anything happening. R'yhuven kept his smile hidden among the white and garnet petals. _For all his bravado, Raha's probably worried about disappointing me with his lack of experience. How do I help without making him feel inadequate?_

The idea that sprang to mind sent a stream of precum to the ground. R'yhuven lifted his dark-blue furred tail and waved it twice as a sign of what was to come. There were no objections - if anything, the subtle shift and parting of G'raha's legs showed he welcomed the assistance.

_Or he's being a self-indulgent brat, this quick study of mine…_

All of R'yhuven hummed at the thought as his tail slipped inside him. G'raha gripped his waist, mewling and gasping at the foreign sensation, his hips canting forward erratically to paint trails of aether across R'yhuven's lower back.

Warm, pliant flesh rippled hungrily around R'yhuven, sending heady jolts down the sensitive appendage. Their bond brought his desires to life even now, drawing his tail deep into G'raha's body without any further effort on his part or intent on letting go. 

The unexpected pleasure robbed R'yhuven of coherent thought, especially when he reached the depths of the space within G'raha. A deep groan escaped from G'raha's throat at being filled, and in response R'yhuven raised his haunches in the desperate need for him to find his mark.

G'raha's hold on R'yhuven turned bruising as they finally met. Weeks had passed since R'yhuven last let anyone within him for the sake of this very moment. His hands grasped at the carpet of flowers, the slow spreading of his tender hole bringing an exquisite ache that mingled with the pressure on his tail. R'yhuven's voice rose to match G'raha's as his body opened up to the raging inferno carving a path through him.

Their hips met to two distinctly triumphant moans of completion. Now R'yhuven was fully ablaze, stretched tautly and needing to burn until there was nothing left of either of them. G'raha took back his position over R'yhuven to thrust into him with wild abandon, hints of possessive growls accenting his panting cries each time he fully seated himself so roughly it made R'yhuven see stars and howl madly. In turn, hairline cracks formed in the crystal beneath R'yhuven's fingers as he gripped it for leverage as G'raha continued to dig into his sides, both sets of handholds creaking under the strain.

R'yhuven's orgasm washed over him with just as much force. For one brief, glorious moment he burned with every iota of heat between them. Then it forced its way through him, his back arching as it poured out of his cock and his voice in twin offerings to the ground and sky.

Throughout G'raha had gone still buried inside him, but once R'yhuven finished coming he picked up again even harder than before. The further abuse set R'yhuven's tail to twitching within its confines. G'raha rolled his hips forward one final, shuddering time before unleashing a torrent of cum into R'yhuven's sore insides. Aether intoxication immediately set in, keeping R'yhuven trapped at the edge of euphoria, while the weight of G'raha's Allagan-altered seed sat heavy against his stomach.

\--

All in all, R'yhuven felt ravaged and content. He wanted to snuggle G'raha to thank him for orchestrating the entire day, but attempting to free his tail brought a grumbled complaint from its captor. R'yhuven chuckled nervously and tempered his desires enough for them to part. While G'raha tumbled onto his back among the flowers R'yhuven quickly cleaned off his front with a cloth he threw somewhere over his head.

"Mraow?"

G'raha didn't budge. R'yhuven worried he was angry about what had transpired until he saw how hard the other Miqo'te was breathing. He flopped on his side, drew G'raha into his arms, purred his best purr, and groomed G'raha's ears affectionately. The panting gradually slowed back to normal.

"Mmm…don't fall asleep."

"How could I even remotely entertain the notion of sleep right now?"

G'raha buried his head against R'yhuven's chest. "Today was…exhilarating. Weaving together the clues to your deepest desires hidden within your memories, then acting to fulfill them without consulting you and having it be exactly what you wanted..."

Garnet eyes raised to R'yhuven's, deliberately holding his gaze as he shivered in delight. "It is more than I ever dreamed I would share with you. Although I do worry that, without being a part of the Tower as I am, my self on the Source could never do the same and thus would always leave you wanting."

"Don't say silly things with that face." R'yhuven scolded him playfully. "If somehow you woke up and chose to be with me things would be different but exactly the same."

"I feel as though I shouldn't understand that, yet somehow I do."

They laughed. "You'll always understand me the most I think. I've never been able to let my guard down enough around anyone to let my inner feline run free like that before. Not even Em. But you indulged me in every way, including figuring out the magic trick to get me to behave for you."

"A word for every digit, and wanting to make the one you love happy by being their prized possession." G'raha stretched and smiled. "Honestly, knowing your proclivities I almost felt foolish for taking so long to reason it out. You certainly know how to make an old man work hard!"

"Hmph, 'old'…"

Pure happiness radiated from R'yhuven. He went to give his favorite left ear one more lick when a piece of his sweat-laden hair dropped into his mouth instead. "Bleh, at least you don't have to deal with being gross and sweaty."

"Should I bring us back down for a bath then?"

"Gods no!"

G'raha's ears flicked in surprise. R'yhuven rolled them both over, and with mischievous glee reached back to hold himself open. He allowed a few precious drops of cum to slip free across the warm hardness that had failed to go down while they spoke. Neither blinked as their hands met at R'yhuven's waist to guide them together once more.

It was R'yhuven who caved in first, his eyes falling shut as his hands glided across a stomach now full to the brim with G'raha's eagerly thrumming cock. Remaining in darkness, he guided a crystalline palm to his lips and up to the collar still pressed around his neck. His other hand fished around the ground to their side, his instincts surging to the fore as he dangled his find between them.

"Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

_Click._


End file.
